


Ocean

by NervousOtaku (orphan_account)



Series: Tales of a 144 Player Fansession! [34]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Pining, SBURB Fan Session, Songfic, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Or: A Songfic About A Heart-Broken Bard Thinking About Her Dead Lover





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called Ocean, by the Sneaky Mister.

Elosia stepped outside, confident her sprite would take care of the house while she was gone.

_Let's go to the ocean_

She began walking, hands in her jacket-pockets. The wind swept through her hair and brought the smell of salt to her. It was kind of funny how it was just the Land of Freefall and Water, not of Freefall and Ocean.

_I can see a mist_

Along with the salty scent came a few clouds, pushed across the ground as the wind dragged them along. Not too fond of the odd sensation walking through the low-hanging clouds brought, Elosia side-stepped any coming towards her.

_The plankton will be glowing blue_

The light from Skaia cast an azure glow over the planet. She still didn't entirely understand the way that worked. On Scott's planet, it was dim and eerie. On Callisto's planet, it was so bright it was potentially lethal. On hers, it turned everything blue.

At the moment, that only seemed to accent her emotions, like a cheesy painting or movie-scene.

_The oysters will be pissed_

Noise up ahead dragged Elosia from her thoughts. It looked like a bunch of underlings were attacking her consorts.

Without really thinking about it, the Bard of Breath pulled out her Hellfire Chakram.

“Hey.” she called out, drawing the attention of the thugs.

_We'll run along the sandbar with them  
Spitting at our toes_

The first to come at her was a basilisk. She couldn't tell what type at the moment, and didn't particularly care. Two throws, one from each chakram, finished it off. One even killed an imp as well before returning. The flames lit the area up in red rather than blue, turning it purple at the edges where the two colors of light blended.

The remaining imps tried to gang up on her, five of them. Elosia exchanged her Hellfire Chakram for the Throwing Circle Saw. This cost her some blood, as two imps landed blows on her, claws gouging down her arm. Her next move finished them all off, leaving only an ogre.

The brute roared as the consorts scattered, starting to clomp towards her. The Throwing Circle Saw was changed back to the Hellfire Chakram, and the twin weapons were thrown. They dug into the massive underling, and the fire consumed it, leaving behind nothing but a pile of ash and one piece of grist.

Elosia collected all the grist, then continued on her way, to the edge of the floating chunk of land.

_The waves will lap our ankles_

She looked down. Below her lay an expanse of dark blue, rippling calmly. She couldn't tell if the wind was blowing down there or not. Only a few islands remained down there. According to the lore of LOFAW, those had been mountains once, but the magnetic field Uranus had created pulled them down while everything else was launched into the air.

Closing her eyes, Elosia spread her arms out and tipped forward.

She hit the water hard.

It would be sure to ache in the morning.

_And soggy all our clothes_

The Bard allowed herself to sink into the salty water, drifting aimlessly and purposelessly. She stayed under as long as she could, her lungs aching by the time she resurfaced.

Being in the water like this... it really wasn't helping.

_Let's bring a tub of pesto  
And eat it on the sand_

As she dragged herself onto the shore of one island, she selected a bear from her Sylladex. Tearing the stuffed animal apart revealed a can of cheap beer.

As she cracked the can open, Elosia could just picture Buck's disapproving look. She knew it was bad. She knew she was underage, that it was unhealthy, that mixing it with her anger-issues was a bad idea, that she'd regret it in the morning, and that the team-therapists were already concerned about her. But she needed this.

Throwing her head back, Elosia let the alcohol pour into her mouth, savoring the burn.

_And play a little footsie_

She missed Buck.

The only reason she was thinking of him so much now was that she'd been watching some of the others. Liu and Simon. Mariam and Quince. Scott and Cassidy. Seeing how happy and content all of them were with their partners...

_And I will hold your hand_

Elosia crushed the empty can in her hand.

She missed him. The others— chiefly Seers and Mages— had assured her that there was nothing she could have done to save him.

That didn't stop it from hurting.

_Yes I will hold your hand_

She should have been able to do something. What good was the title of Hero if you were unable to save anyone?

_Yes I will hold your hand_

She missed Buck.

He would have liked this planet.

_Yes I will hold your hand_

A small, pathetic sob worked it's way free from her throat as she got out another beer.

_Yes I will hold your hand_


End file.
